


I Never Want to Land

by gdyb1988



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Hoseok is flirty af, Kihyun doesnt like to fly, M/M, This is cute I swear, airplane! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: Kihyun hates flying. That is until a handsome stranger in the window seat can change all of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day. In one sitting. Enjoy~ This is my first Monsta X fic. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you so much!

                Kihyun despised flying. Especially flying alone. There were too many people. The lines were too slow. The food was terrible. The planes are uncomfortable. He had flying anxiety. He could rattle on about all his complaints. It also did not help that he had to get up early to make it through security in time for his flight.

 

                “Flight 119B to Seoul is beginning to board,” a woman announced, grabbing Kihyun’s attention.

 

                He was flying back to Korea after a lengthy trip in Japan, visiting Tokyo and other areas. Kihyun tightened his grip on his backpack, using his other hand to ruffle his hair. It was initially pink, but the dye was running out, making it a peachy blond.

 

                Eyes flickering about the crowd, he groaned. It was definitely a full flight. He double checked his ticket. The middle seat. Great. Two people to deal with. Fun.  

 

                “Ticket group B may now board,” the same woman called out.

 

                Well, time to board. Kihyun stepped in line, waiting his turn to board. When he arrived at the podium he showed his ticket and proceeded to the plane. Upon entrance to the plane a steward greeted him with a hearty hello and a bow. He smiled back and bowed his head before entering the main part of the craft.

               

                His eyes scanned the seats looking for his own. The path down the craft was littered with people putting up bags and finding their seats. Kihyun sighed.

 

                “15B…15B….Ah!” Kihyun squeaked, finding his seat.

 

                When he found his seat, there was a man already in the window seat. Kihyun bowed his head politely, muttering out an “excuse me” before sitting down, placing his bag under the seat. He pulled a headphone out of his ear and began to study the man in the window seat.

 

                Damn, he was gorgeous. His hair was silver with blue fringe. His skin was like porcelain. His chest poked out of a white v-neck underneath a black hoodie. A choker adorned his neck- simple, black leather. But his arms. His ARMS. Kihyun was staring for a lot longer than he thought he was.

 

                “Um….hello there?” the man asked.

 

                “Oh, um hi!” Kihyun squeaked out. “I was just zoning out with the window, totally wasn’t staring or anything. Haha. I am Kihyun by the way.”

 

                The man nodded slowly. “Hoseok.”

 

                So that was the man’s name. Kihyun smiled softly, trying to not make direct eye-contact. Good job, Kihyun. Haven’t even taken off yet and already being weird. Hoseok chuckled.

 

                In the meantime, the remainder of the flight found their seats. Turned out no one bought the seat next to Kihyun. What luck.

 

                The attendants were going over procedures as the engine roared to life. The sound made Kihyun on edge. He gripped the edges of the seat and leaned his head back.

 

                “Yah are you alright, cutie?” Hoseok asked.

 

                Cutie? Kihyun nearly choked on air. He turned to Hoseok, who was looking at him with genuine concern.

 

                “I…I am fine…just nervous about flying,” Kihyun stammered, blushing faintly.

 

                Hoseok blinked a few times before smiling brightly. God was his smile sexy. Kihyun groaned internally.

 

                “It’ll be fine,” Hoseok assured, his voice soothing. “I got you.”

 

                Hoseok then placed his hand around Kihyun’s, making the pink haired male nearly jump out of his seat. The poor guy’s heart was beating out of his chest and he was not certain if it was the plane or Hoseok making him feel that way.

 

                The plane began to move in takeoff mechanisms and Kihyun squeaked, squeezing Hoseok’s hand. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back. Hoseok hummed softly and rubbed small circles into his hand. The motions distracted Kihyun enough that he hardly realized they were in the air.

 

                “See? Not so bad?” Hoseok grinned.

 

                Kihyun opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I…I’m sorry.”

 

                “Don’t be. You are too cute to be sorry.”

 

                Clearly Hoseok held little back. Kihyun blushed fervently and slapped the other on the arm.

 

                “You barely know me,” Kihyun growled.

 

                “Well since we are stuck together on this 3 hour flight, why don’t we get to know each other? How old are you? What do you do? What are your favorite things?” Hoseok replied, his eyes like a puppy dogs.

 

                Kihyun came to find out that they were the same age. Hoseok was a model who had a gig in Japan to shoot. His favorite food is ramen and he angers easily. He is also really afraid of heights.

 

                “Wait if you are afraid of heights how are you flying in this plane now?” Kihyun asked.

 

                “Simple. I don’t look out the window and opt into looking at cute pink haired guys who also apparently dislike flying.”

 

                “So cheesy!” Kihyun groaned.

 

                “So you are a chef on vacation. What do you cook?” Hoseok asked, his eyes shining. “Ramyun?”

 

                “All sorts of things, I have a restaurant,” Kihyun chuckled.

 

                “Can you make me ramyun?” Hoseok pouted. “When we leave this plane can you make some?”

 

                “Really?” Kihyun asked.

 

                “Either that or can I take you out for ramyun?” Hoseok smiled.

 

                “Are you asking me out on a date?” Kihyun gasped.

 

                “Well yeah. Is that a no?” Hoseok looked deflated.

 

                “N-no! I…I would like to. I am just surprised,” Kihyun smiled softly.

 

                “Yes! Ramyun!” Hoseok chattered happily.

 

                Kihyun almost thought he didn’t want to land. Hoseok was too interesting. He didn’t want to have to part with the silver haired male. They continued to talk about themselves. Hoseok practically divulged his entire life story. Eventually, as entertaining as Hoseok was, Kihyun fell asleep. Hoseok’s shoulder was a nice pillow.

 

                Kihyun awoke to Hoseok stroking his hair softly. “Hey cutie, we landed. Time to get up!”

 

                Kihyun looked at him wide eyed. They landed? Already? Hoseok distracted him the entire flight? He stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Hoseok grabbed his bag and followed Kihyun out. With little shame he took his hand in his as they walked to claim their luggage.

 

                While waiting for their bags to appear they stood close to each other, Hoseok opting to keeping Kihyun as close as possible.

 

                “What color is yours?” Hoseok asked, his musky cologne serving as a distraction.

 

                “Ah...um…it is silver!” Kihyun stated. “Yours?”

                “Black and white polka dots,” Hoseok smiled proudly.

 

                “Mature,” Kihyun raised an eyebrow.

 

                “Hey who’s the one laughing when they can’t find their luggage immediately!?” Hoseok stuck his tongue out playfully.

 

                Surely, Hoseok’s luggage came out quick. He went over to grab it. Not too soon after Kihyun’s came. Kihyun went to grab it but Hoseok stopped him, grabbing it for him.

 

                “What a gentleman, right?” Hoseok smiled. “What would you do without me?”

 

                “Stop being so cheesy!” Kihyun whined.

 

                They chuckled in anticipation. Hoseok fidgeted. “So where are you headed now?”

 

                “Ah, well I have to go to my apartment, here in Seoul,” Kihyun said as they walked to the doors to the taxis and cars. “Where are you going?”

 

                “I have to go to the office,” Hoseok pouted.

 

                Once outside Hoseok flagged down two taxis. Once they both got their luggage situated they turned to each other.

 

                “So I guess this is goodbye?” Kihyun asked. “For now?”

 

                “For now,” Hoseok smiled. “Wait! I need your number!”

 

                They exchanged numbers, Hoseok adding a heart to his name in Kihyun’s phone. They pocketed their phones and an awkward silence fell between them. That is before Hoseok dove forward and kissed Kihyun. The latter blushed and got all flustered.

 

                “I’ll call you, Kihyunnie! So then we can go for a real date!” Hoseok winked.

 

                Who would have thought a flight would have ended in something more. In new possibilities? In something at all?

 

                “I will be waiting,” Kihyun smiled. “Don’t forget!”


End file.
